El diario de Hermione
by Shanita
Summary: Hermione granger escribe todo lo que siente en su diario, que es encontrado por Harry y se da cuenta de que actuo demasiado tarde.


**El diario de Hermione**

Todos estaban contentos en Hogwarts por que el señor oscuro fue derrotado por Harry Potter, el trío maravilla (así denominado en forma irónica Draco Malfoy, quien se les unió, formando el cuarteto maravilla ) estaban de la mar de contentos, por fin sus cuentas fueron saldadas con la muerte de Voldemort ( porque no nombrarlo si ya murió y no nos hará nada), Harry estaba de novio con Virginia Weasley, Ron con Luna , y Draco con Roxana una chica de su casa, y Hermione... Hermione estaba esperando a su príncipe azul que la fuera a buscar en una carroza con flores

Harry se encontraba a las orillas del lago, hace unos pocos minutos había encontrado un libro de una tapa rosa, tras conversar con Hermione en la mañana sobre sus eternas peleas con Ginny, había decidido ir a la biblioteca, y ahí encontró el extraño libro, lo abrió, y empezó a leer su contenido, y lo hacia recordar momentos pasados

_Querido diario: 20 de septiembre del 1987_

Se que cada ves que te escribo es para contarte mis eternos problemas, hoy me he encontrado a Harry con los ojos cristalinos en la sala común, solamente al verlo supe que era por Ginny, que tonta que es, pelea con el por insignificancia, cuando lo tiene , tiene su amor, hoy me ha contado de que se pelearon porque Cho se acerco a el, que tonta, le he dicho que hable con ella y cosas por el estilo.

Tenia ganas de decirle todo lo que siento por el, pero para que lo voy a agobiar con mis estúpidos TE AMO si a la que quiere es Ginny. Además ella es mi mejor amiga.

Se despide una triste Hermione   


------------ Flash Back ------------

Harry estaba sentado en la sala común pensativo y con los ojos llorosos

Harry? – dijo Hermione mirándolo con ternura – que te pasa?   
... que? – dijo de repente mirando a Hermione  
Esa chica siempre le atrajo pero nunca tuvo el valor de decírselo por temor a perder su amistad, decidió fijarse en la hermana de su mejor amigo, a pesar de que quería a Ginny, siempre tuvo deseos de besar aunque fuera una sola vez los labios de su mejor amiga

Harry te he estado hablando, peleaste con Ginny? – dijo tomando la mano de su amigo  
Como siempre sabes lo que me pasa? – dijo mirándola con ternura  
No sabes miles de cosas, si es por Ginny – dijo mirando el fuego Hermione – conversen siempre lo hacen, y si es porque Ron te amenaza de que cuides a su hermanita, no le hagas caso – dijo mirando nuevamente a Harry – y si es por la bromita que te hizo Draco y Roxana, son solo bromas  
Hermione? – dijo Harry con una sonrisa en la cara – eres especial – dijo abrazándola – y si es por Ginny, paso que...  
Harry le contó todo los problemas que le agobiaban, Hermione le dio soluciones, que parecieran que estuvieran a la vuelta de la esquina

Gracias Mione, iré en seguida – dijo Harry tras escuchar a su confidente y darle un beso en la mejilla y saliendo por la dama gorda  
De nada Harry – dijo escapándose una lagrima y mirando el fuego 

------------ Fin Flash Back ------------

me quiere! – se dijo para si mismo, por alguna extraña razón se sintió el hombre mas feliz del mundo  
siguió leyendo

_Querido diario 22 de septiembre del 1987_

Hola hoy a sido un día malo para mi, pero felices para mis amigos, Ron y Luna , según dicen, tienen planes de casarse, cosa que no creo pero les hace feliz así, Draco y Roxana, ellos nunca pelean y cuando lo hacen son por cosas que de verdad valen la pena, y Harry con Ginny, hoy los he visto demostrándose su amor, siempre lo hacen, pero cada beso que Harry le daba, era como si mi corazón se destrozara en mil pedazos, tengo que ocultarlo, demostrar que estoy contenta por su relación, pero me es tan difícil!

Se despide una destrozada Hermione

------------ Flash Back ------------

oye Harry vamos a las tres escobas? – dijo Draco besando a su novia  
si vamos, quieres ir Mione? – dijo Roxana tomando la mano de Hermione  
Claro – dijo con una sonrisa Hermione  
Esta bien – dijo Harry tomando la mano de su novia  
Que tomaremos hoy, que quieres Lunita? – dijo Ginny al lado de su novio  
Lo único que quiere es estar con Ron – dijo Hermione con una sonrisa mirando para el cielo y suspirando  
Pues claro quien va querer negarse a este bombom – dijo Ron pasando los brazos por los hombros de Luna  
Hermione? – Dijo Roxana al lado de Draco – hasta cuando esperas a tu príncipe azul?  
Hay miles de chicos en Hogwarts que quieren salir contigo – dijo Ginny  
Si en mi casa, cada diez minutos me preguntan ''¿oye Hermione tiene novio?'' – dijo riéndose Luna  
Si míranos a nosotras, encontramos a nuestros príncipes azules – dijo Ginny dándole un beso a Harry  
Es que ustedes tienen suerte – dijo mirando con amargura la escena – se llevaron a los príncipes de Hogwarts – dijo mirando nuevamente al cielo  
------------ Fin Flash Back ------------

que tonto fui! – decía Harry con rabia – si hubiera descifrado sus palabras esta seria otra historia, siempre la quise, porque fui tan cobarde?  
Tomo el diario y siguió leyendo

_Querido diario 5 de Octubre del 1987_

Hoy Ginny me ha destrozado el corazón, todo empezó cuando Roxana nos contó que había hecho el amor con Draco, yo solamente dije que estaba esperando a mi príncipe azul, pero si ya lo encontré es Harry, pero otra vez tuve que tragarme mi amor, Ginny nos dijo que había hecho lo mismo con Harry, casi me morí, me desmaye cuando dijo eso, pero les dije que había sido porque me enfermé.

Se despide una melancólica Hermione

pero si es mentira! – dijo Harry enojado al 100

------------ Flash Back ------------

Harry y Ginny estaban en la Sala común, no había nadie salvo ellos, Ginny le daba besos a Harry cada vez mas comprometedores

Harry, que te pasa, porque te alejas? – dijo Ginny tras ser alejada sutilmente   
Veras, yo...- decía Harry nervioso  
No te preocupes que yo tome una poción anticonceptiva – dijo Ginny dándole mas besos  
No... Ginny... no quiero que después te arrepientas – dijo Harry tratando de pararse  
Harry no me arrepentiré, quiero que seas mi primer hombre y yo la primera tuya – decía tratando de desabrochar la bragueta de Harry   
Ginny para! – dijo nervioso Harry – no quiero, que sea así, será a su tiempo somos chicos todavía – dijo parándose bruscamente  
Esta bien no hagas nada ahora! – dijo levantándose furiosa Ginny y subiendo a su habitación  
------------ Fin Flash Back ------------

Ahora se porque yo no pude llevar a cabo eso, era porque siempre en mi corazón estuvo Hermione! – dijo Harry llorando

_Querido Diario 18 de Octubre del 1987_

No se que hacer, he tratado de esquivar a Harry, pero no creo que el se haya dado cuenta, solamente el me ve como la tonta que escucha sus problemas, cada vez que lo veo tengo que esconderme y maldecirme mil veces por amarlo tanto, cuando lo veo mi corazón se paraliza, mi mundo se descontrola, como quisiera, no se de inclusive quitarme la vida, pero que absurdo seria, si ni siquiera en mi funeral podrá estar el , no lo podré ver aunque sea besando a otra.

Se despide una deprimida Hermione  


eres tontita – dijo con ternura – si me di cuenta de que te escondías pero pense que era por otra cosa, nunca pense que mi amor platónico, se escondiera de mi – dijo con melancolía Harry  
Querido Diario 11 de Enero del 2003

Ya no lo soporto mas, a penas vea a Harry le diré, tenlo por seguro, no se que hacer, pero se que las palabras saldrán de mi corazón.

Se despide una ilusionada Hermione

eso era lo que querías aquel día, que estúpido fui, yo contándote de mi ''perfecta'' relación con Ginny  
------------ Flash Back ------------

Hola Harry – dijo Hermione nerviosa  
Hola Mione? – dijo de mala gana Harry  
Que te pasa? – dijo mirándolo a los ojos con pena Hermione  
Nada que te incumba – dijo mirando la snicht que tenia en su mano  
No seas así, te peleaste con Ginny? – dijo soltando unas lagrimas  
Oh! Lo siento Hermione, no quise, discúlpame por favor, pero es que no soporto – dijo Harry abrazándola   
No te preocupes estoy acostumbrada – dijo mirándolo a los ojos – veras yo quería decirte...  
ESTPIDA GINNY! – dijo interrumpiéndola – disculpa que me decías?  
No te preocupes no es nada importante – dijo mirando el suelo – y que paso ahora?  
Es que... – empezó Harry  
------------ Fin Flash Back ------------

como siempre, sacrificaste tu tiempo por escuchar mis peleas, que soy un BRUTO, trataste de decírmelo, pero no te escuche por mis estúpidos comentarios de Ginny! – decía furioso pero a la ves llorando

_Querido Diario 10 de abril del 1987_

Disculpa que no te haya escrito pero el reponerme de mi fallido intento de declaración, si como lo lees, fui a buscar a Harry a los entrenamientos de Quiddicht, ya no había nadie salvo el, cuando llegue el estaba furioso, se peleo con Ginny, se nota que la ama porque si no hubiese terminado con ella, ahora la pelea fue porque Pansy le mando una carta de amor a Harry, si Pansy, que raro pero que se le va a ser. Cuando el me grito me dolió en el alma, no sabes cuanto, pero que mas iba a esperar yo de el, una simple rata de biblioteca que quiere al príncipe azul de otra.

Por cierto Ron y Luna terminaron, porque el la engaño con Parvati, Draco y Roxana se comprometieron, se casan agosto, apenas salgamos de Hogwarts de nuestro ultimo año, si este es mi ultimo año de estudiante.

Se despide una Hermione apenada

me odio a mi mismo, apenas termine iré a hablar con ella y decirle que la amo – dijo tomando el diario

_Querido Diario 15 de Junio del 1987_

Hoy me muero, Ginny estuvo diciéndonos, Ami y a Roxana, lo genial que es Harry con ella, que la ama y todo eso, claro Roxana estaba de lo mas atenta escuchando, claro dijo '' no se compara con Draco'', apenas vi a Harry, mi corazón se acelero, eso si, EL PASO TODO EL DIA CONMIGO, quería que le ayudara en el trabajo de pociones, claro para que otra cosa me va a querer pero es mejor que nada, Ginny ni se asomo por la biblioteca, cada ves se me esta haciendo mas difícil verlo a la cara.

Se despide una contentísima Hermione  
  
------------ Flash Back ------------

Hermione? – dijo Harry saludándola  
Hola Harry – dijo mirando el piso Hermione   
Oye, me podrías ayudar en el trabajo de pociones? – dijo Harry colocando cara de niño bueno  
Claro – dijo cohibida – eso si quieres estar todo el día con la rata de biblioteca – dijo apenada  
Sabes, pensándolo bien – dijo Harry- con la rata de Biblioteca no quiero estar ...  
Oh, esta bien – dijo caminando apenada hacia el retrato  
Pero espérame, quiero estar con mi mejor amiga Hermione – dijo abrazándola Harry

------------ Fin Flash Back ------------

Mañana nos graduamos, podremos vivir juntos por el resto de nuestros días, seré como en tus sueños, iré a buscarte como tu príncipe azul – dijo tomando la decisión y leyendo la ultima hoja

_Querido Diario 28 de Junio del 1987_

Mañana nos graduaremos, no lo veré mas, mis ilusiones se han esfumado, hoy quise hacer el ultimo intento de declararme, pero llego Ginny, ya no aguanto mas, esta va a ser la ultima vez que escriba mi amargada vida en tus hojas, he visto a Harry por ultima ves y espero que me recuerde como la amiga que siempre estuvo a su lado, me despedí como si fuera la ultima vez, claro que lo es, también me despedí de Draco, Ginny, Roxana y Ron, mis amigos, lamento tener que dejar al mundo que me acepto por lo que soy, Harry te amo, ojalá que en otra vida podamos estar juntos, me contaste tus interminables problemas con Ginny, te ayude a que le dieras solución, cuando me sonreíste mi mundo se esfumo, esa sonrisa pertenecerá para toda la vida a Ginny, ahora me enterró un puñal en lo mas profundo de mi ser, me ha dicho que ella y Harry se han comprometido, ahora si me despido para siempre, adiós, los ame a todos

Una Hermione abandonada 

------------ Flash Back ------------

hola Harry, puedo hablar contigo? – dijo Hermione nerviosa  
claro – dijo amargado Harry  
pero cambia la cara – dijo triste Hermione  
lo siento pero me pelee otra vez con Ginny – dijo sentándose en el pasto  
que paso ahora? – pregunto Hermione sentándose al lado de el  
lo que pasa es que Parvati ha dicho que se ha metido conmigo – dijo Harry viéndola a los ojos – pero no es verdad – dijo viendo la reacción que tomo la chica  
oh ya veo y Ginny se ha enojado? – dijo tranquilizándose  
si – dijo sonriéndole Harry  
solamente aclara las cosas, dile que es mentira y todo eso, ella te tiene que creer a ti, yo te creería – dijo bajando la cabeza – Harry veras yo quería decirte ...- decía Hermione  
Harry? – dijo Ginny – Hermione podemos conversar a solas con Harry  
Claro, iré a hablar con los chicos – dijo Hermione levantándose   
------------ Fin Flash Back ------------

siempre trataste de decirme tus sentimientos – dijo parándose rápidamente con los ojos envidriados y corriendo hacia su habitación – por favor que no sea demasiado tarde, no me lo perdonare nunca  
Harry porque tanta prisa – dijo Roxana  
He calma – dijo Draco al ser arrollado por Harry  
Lo siento – dijo Harry entrando a la sala común e hiendo a buscar el mapa del merodeador – JURO QUE MIS INTENCIONES NO SON BUENAS, haber donde estas, Mione, te encontré, y esto? – dijo tomando un sobre, se lo metió a la túnica y fue donde aparecía la manchita con el nombre de Hermione   
Harry, espérame! – decía Ginny  
No quiero estar solo! – grito para sus espaldas Harry, corrió y corrió hasta que llego al baño de Myrtle la Llorona   
Entro, busco por todos lados, hasta que en un rincón diviso en el piso una cabellera castaña, se arrodilló ante ella, ahí estaba, Hermione, SU Hermione, sin vida, con lagrimas en los ojos, ya estaba fría, Harry la abrazo y lloro como nunca había llorado.

por favor perdóname Hermione! – decía entre sollozos Harry- te amo, siempre te ame, no se porque nunca tuve el valor de decírtelo  
ella dijo que tu no la amabas – dijo riéndose Myrtle  
no te rías, y yo la ame, amo y amare – dijo con las lagrimas a mas no poder  
la trate de convences, le dije que tu estabas enamorado de mi, pero se enojo, dijo que era mentira que tu amabas a Ginny, que no era nada importante para ti, y se mato – dijo volando sobre el cuerpo sin vida de Hermione  
eso no es verdad yo la amo, a ella – decía llorando y abrazando el cuerpo sin vida de Hermione   
pero antes de que muriera la escuche decir algo de una carta – dijo pensando Myrtle  
que carta? – dijo analizando Harry – la carta – y la saco de su bolsillo y la leyó, son soltar a Hermione

_Querido Harry_

Te quiero dar las gracias por brindarme tu amistad en nuestro primer año, siempre estuviste a mi lado, te doy las gracias por todo ello, tu y Ron fueron mis hermanos, lastima que nunca los volveré a ver, y te deseo toda la felicidad que pueda existir en mi ser o haya existido, para ti y Ginny, la amas, y te digo, algo, la envidio, si, la envidio con todo mi corazón, ella fue tu primer mujer, y será tu esposa, tendrá al príncipe azul que muchas soñamos, y que especialmente yo soñé, que algún día estuviera conmigo, poder abrazar al ser que me lleno de amor en la batalla final, que sin ti nunca hubiese salido del hospital, tu me diste las fuerzas para seguir viviendo, siempre con la vana ilusión de que estarás junto a mi, pero esas ganas se me desvanecieron, si como te habrás dado cuenta Harry Potter te AMO, siempre te amare, ahora yo ya no he de estar entre ustedes, pasare a un mundo en donde no me harán sufrir, y a un mundo en el cual te estaré esperando, para que podamos reír como lo hicimos durante estos siete años, gracias por todo, dile a Ron que lo quiero mucho, aunque ya me despedí de ellos, Ron, Ginny, Draco y Roxana.

Se despide la chica que te amara por el resto de la eternidad, aunque no este contigo físicamente, siempre lo estaré en tu corazón, por favor no me olvides, tampoco me odies por amarte.

Por siempre tuya Hermione Granger

pero que hiciste! – decía llorando con mucho mayor fuerza Harry  
Cargo el cuerpo inerte de Hermione, parecía un ángel, el tenue color rosa de sus mejillas se iban desvaneciendo, la cargo y camino hasta la sala común bajo las miradas absortas de todo los que se encontraban en los pasillos, entro y vio a Ron conversando con Ginny sentados en el sofá que muchas veces Harry compartió con Hermione, ambos hermanos se pararon de inmediato al ver de repente a Harry con Hermione desmayada a su parecer, Harry camino hasta el sofá, ahora todo Gryffindor los miraba, la dejo como temiendo a que se fuera a romper, saco la varita y apunto a Ginny

no sabes el daño que le causaste a Hermione – dijo con la varita en alto apuntando a Ginny  
yo no le he hecho nada! – dijo Ginny mirando a Hermione – esta muerta?  
Hermione! – dijo Ron tratando de avanzar hacia ella con los ojos llorosos  
Tu le mentiste Ginny, a tu amiga, le dijiste miles de tonterías que jamas hice contigo – dijo furioso Harry  
De que hablas Harry? – dijo Ginny olvidándose por completo de Hermione  
Le dijiste que yo había hecho el amor contigo, que te había pedido matrimonio, y que yo te amaba, te parece poco? – dijo mirándola con furia y apuntando con mayor fuerza  
Yo no le dicho nada...- decía Ginny  
No me mientas! – dijo Harry  
Y si se lo hubiese dicho que, eres mi novio en que le afectaría a ella? – dijo enojada Ginny  
Hermione me amaba a mi, al igual como yo la amo a ella, y sabes porque no pudimos estar juntos? – dijo Harry ahora mirando a Hermione- porque te metiste tu a mi vida, que lo único que hiciste fue amargarme a mi y amargar a Hermione, a mi Hermione  
Harry que haces? – dijo entrando Draco, ya que el rumor corrió por todo Hogwarts  
Por favor Draco no te metas – dijo Harry- AVADA KEDA...  
BRA... – termino Harry  
Todos los presentes, habían personas de las cuatro casa, ningún profesor había sido avisado de la situación. Todos los alumnos ahogaron sus gritos, cerraron los ojos, y esperaban ver a Ginny muerta por Harry, pero no fue así 

Harry! – grito Roxana  
Harry, Hermione! – decía Ron mirando a los cuerpos inertes de sus mejores amigos  
Harry? – pregunto alguien  
Hermione? – dijo mirándola con una sonrisa  
Harry porque lo hiciste? – dijo mirándolo con pena  
Quería decirte que Te Amo Hermione, no debiste dejarme solo! – decía abrazándola  
Pero Harry, Ginny? –decía Hermione llorando de la alegría  
A ella nunca la ame, siempre fue a ti a quien ame, tenia miedo de decírtelo, y cuando leí tu diario, me di cuenta de miles de errores que cometí – dijo mirándola a los ojos  
Harry – dijo Hermione mirándolo a los ojos- ahora estaremos juntos por siempre  
Como debió haber sido – dijo dándole un beso


End file.
